malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Editing for Beginners
Start by registering an account then go to your personal settings/preferences and look at the various options - for example, you can eliminate most of the advertising. Wiki skin choices Mobile - some functions do not show up on default mobile view. Switch to 'full site view' (link located bottom of the mobile page). Due to small screen size, editing on mobile is best used for minor corrections only. About your first edit *Take the plunge - you won't break anything as edits are easily reverted and the regulars will correct any problems. *Use your own words and apart from occasional quotes where appropriate, do NOT copy verbatim from the books or other sources. *The bulk of all information is conveyed using plain text with no changes to font size or colour. *Good place to start is to add one-liners for example to character's descriptions. The ONLY RULE - you must edit with source at hand, do NOT EDIT FROM MEMORY! Add your source reference i.e. the book and chapter as a minimum, either in code or simply in a bracket. *We display content in order of books to avoid new readers coming across spoilers. Add important info in timeline order under relevant headers, please. (If a book has only just come out, there may still be a moratorium in place - check with admin if in doubt) *Bookmark . It shows what is currently happening and by checking out the changes others have made (click the 'diff' link) you will be able to pick up a lot about editing. For example, you will see how people add references. Guidelines See for various guidelines and help pages. Initially, using common sense, you will be fine using the style and format of articles you are editing as a role model but in the long run it would be good to familiarise yourself in more detail with some of the Wiki policies, especially as there are still some historical pages not compliant with the guidelines. Editing options You have a choice of using the visual editor by clicking on the Edit button or you can choose the classic editor from the drop-down menu next to the edit button. Visual editor Mostly intuitive Classic editor Uses plain text and Wikitext/coding. You only need a limited number of formatting codes to begin with. Check out the Wikipedia Cheatsheet and Wikia Wikitext intro for more. The basics *Choose your editor *Insert your edit at the point on the page where you wish it to appear and add a ref (either in code or in plain brackets) *Give a brief summary of what your edit is about in the relevant box above the editing window *Click desktop preview button above editing window and scroll up the page to check that edit looks as you want it to *If something needs changing just carry on editing in the edit window - if it is ok, click publish next to preview buttons The first occurrence of names and places on any page are put in [ [ x ] ] brackets (without the spaces]]. Add a ref, either using Wiki code or place it in (brackets) at the end of your edit. Tip: For Wiki code, find a page which shows the formatting you need (for example a ref), click on the classic editor, copy the formatting, paste into the page you wish to edit and change those details which are page specific. An example In the following example edit, I am using historic views to show changes between the different edits. Click on the individual edit links to see the changes I made and how those changes affected the look of the page at the time: Santbala - the example page as it looked before I started Edit 1: To improve spoiler friendliness, I have added a book header to the page. Edit 2: Having moved most of the info, including ref, under book header, I added ref to intro sentence using details from my own copy. Edit 3: I inserted further info - note the brackets for Murillio and Stonny which turned their names to links. As I added new information, I changed the ref to that of my own copy. A slightly more advanced edit, as the ref was identical to the other one, I allocated a name to it then used the short cut on the second occurrence with the result that the ref appears under one line in the ref section.